


A Habit Hard To Break

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Barebacking, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira woke in the middle of the night and indulged in his favorite habit - Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Habit Hard To Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, You're a hard habit to break.

Akira woke up with a start before settling down. He saw it was still nighttime, he could see the dark sky with the moon shining bright from his window, and he was in his hotel bed. Though he wasn't alone as he heard Hikaru moan softly beside him.

Akira felt his cheeks warm as he thought about what they did a few hours previously. Hikaru had played a beautiful game at the tournament that afternoon, so beautiful that it almost took Akira's breath away. They had a lovely dinner at a high end restaurant to celebrate, but all Akira could think about was getting Hikaru back to their hotel room and making love to him.

It was strange to think that they only started having sex just last week, even though they'd been dating for at least a month. Not to mention this thing between them had been going on for years. Akira wanted to laugh, but didn't because he didn't want to wake Hikaru up from his slumber. Instead, he rolled onto his side to look at him. Hikaru was beautiful bathed in moonlight. Akira ached to run his fingers through Hikaru's hair or to touch his face. Instead he forced himself to remain content with just looking.

Hikaru's features had grown sharp since the first they met when they were in junior high, leaving behind the baby face of his youth. There was no doubt that Hikaru was a man, a man that Akira had been obsessed with since they were children. Fortunately, Hikaru had equally been obsessed with him. It was a wonder really that it took them so long to truly get together. Hikaru's friends definitely thought so, Waya especially. For Akira, it was embarrassing, but his father and Ogata were the ones who were astonished by how long it took them as well.

Akira shied away from those thoughts, not wanting to think about either his father or Ogata at such a time. Hikaru was as naked as Akira was with his arms raised above his head and his legs spread wide. Hikaru shifting in his sleep was probably what woke him up in the first place. Hikaru's frame was lean and Akira wanted to run his hand down Hikaru's hairless chest. It wasn't a surprise that Hikaru was popular among the female Go fans. Granted, so was he, and the fact that they were dating did not dissuade them in the slightest. In fact, Amano had suggested their popularity only grew since the two of them began dating.

It was a new world of Go.

Akira sat up and carefully moved down the bed between Hikaru's legs so as not to awake Hikaru. They rarely used condoms, not when they were each other's firsts, and Akira privately loved fucking Hikaru bare. It was a messy endeavor, and Akira hated messes and being sweaty, but this was an exception for him. How could it not be when he slid into Hikaru's tightness, thrusting as hard as he could, and kissing Hikaru, swallowing up every little noise he made?

And there, Akira focused on Hikaru's hole. Even though it'd been hours since they last had sex, Akira could see his come leaking out of Hikaru's hole since neither bothered to get out of bed to clean up afterward. It should have been gross, but it wasn't. It actually was turning him on a little to see his claim on Hikaru so vividly like this, and no one else would ever see it. This was just between the two of them.

Akira wrapped his hand around his hardening cock as he licked his lips. He could already tell that having sex with Hikaru was going to be a hard habit to break. Not that he wanted to break it. Hikaru was _it_ for him, whether as a lover or a rival. There was simply no one else to hold his attention or passion like Hikaru.

As he continued to stare at Hikaru, he felt the urge to fuck Hikaru rising. With his other hand, Akira reached out with his fingertips to touch the come that pooled on the bed. It was cold. His fingers touched Hikaru's hole, letting his fingertip slide in and feeling warmth there. He withdrew his finger out. Akira wasn't going to find sleep anytime soon.

"Hikaru," he whispered. "Hikaru."

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he focused on Akira. He hid his mouth behind a hand as he yawned. "Akira, what time is it?"

"Night." He licked his lips. "You look so beautiful with my come leaking out of your hole."

Hikaru blinked before letting out a small chuckle. "Akira! You're horny, aren't you?"

Akira nodded, not even attempting to lie or be coy about it. "I am."

"Good." Hikaru sat up on his elbow as he reached with his other arm to wrap a hand around the back of Akira's neck. Akira did not resist as Hikaru pulled him down. "Now you know how I feel all the time."

Akira licked his lips. "I like that you're already messy with me. I'm going to fuck into you and make you even messier with my come."

There was a twinkle in Hikaru's eyes and Akira knew that whatever Hikaru was about to say next was going to be ridiculous. "It's like you're going sloppy seconds to yourself."

He knew it, it was ridiculous.

And yet, his arousal didn't dip in level as he was so used to Hikaru. "Perhaps. It's the only way you'll get sloppy seconds because no one else is ever going to be inside of you."

"Only you, Akira. I can deal with that. It's not like there's anyone else for me. You're it." With that, Hikaru drew Akira into a kiss that Akira was happy to oblige him by returning the kiss.

As they kissed, Akira settled himself between Hikaru's thighs and pressed the head of his cock against Hikaru's hole. Because Hikaru was still full of come, it was easy to slide right into him until Akira was seated to the hilt. He didn't move as he continued to kiss Hikaru, just savoring the feel of being inside of him.

Hikaru licked into his mouth as he fucked himself on Akira's cock with tiny movements, like he couldn't help himself. Akira knew Hikaru was trying to goad him into acting, just like he did when he played Go, but Akira had no trouble giving in while they had sex. He withdrew his cock before thrusting back in. Then he did it again and again.

Hikaru pressed his heels against Akira's lower back as he arched his back. Akira wanted all of Hikaru, whether it was his Go or his body, and he couldn't help chasing after his pleasure. Their mutual pleasure, really, as Hikaru voiced his satisfaction over and over. Akira reached between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Hikaru's cock, jerking him off. He wanted Hikaru to come first.

Hikaru broke their kiss to bite the meat of Akira's shoulder as he came, trying to muffle his cries. Akira tried to stave off his orgasm as Hikaru pulsed around him until he no longer could hold back. His eyes slammed shut as he came inside of Hikaru, adding more of his come to what was already there.

Akira gave one last thrust before holding himself up on his arms in order to not crush Hikaru. Hikaru dropped his legs back onto the bed and gave Akira a big grin as Akira pulled out, careful not to hurt Hikaru.

"Going to perv on me, Akira?" Hikaru bent his knees as he sat up on his elbows. "Go ahead. Do it."

Akira scoffed, but it wasn't like Hikaru was wrong. He placed his hands on Hikaru's thighs as he bent his head to examine Hikaru's hole. It was puffy and even more come leaked out of it. Akira had the urge to suck on the hole until Hikaru squirmed under his mouth. Perhaps he'd do that another time, when it wasn't so late at night and they didn't have official Go business in the morning. He couldn't help sinking two of his fingers inside though, just to feel how wet and warm Hikaru was.

"Are you looking for a third round? Because as much as my body is willing, I think we're going to need sleep more. You look tired." Hikaru touched his face. "Come and cuddle with me."

Hikaru was right and Akira withdrew his fingers. He licked them as he met Hikaru's gaze before climbing back to settle next to Hikaru.

Hikaru chuckled as he nuzzled Akira's neck. "It's a good thing I'm so used to your eccentric behavior. You're kind of a weirdo at times."

Akira huffed, insulted, as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru. "You're far more of a weirdo than I am. Everyone knows it."

"Yeah, but I'm your weirdo and you're mine. Now go to bed so I can sleep." Akira felt Hikaru's kiss on his neck.

Akira closed his eyes, letting the sounds of Hikaru's steady breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
